fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucian D. Draco
Lucian D. Draco (ルシアン・D・ドラコ Rushian Dī Dorako) is a prominent mage and member of the Dragon Gunfire Guild. Hailing from the Draco Family as the son of Dante D. Draco and Renata Jade, Lucian has been trained to become a Legal Mercenary ever since a young age, developing his intricate fighting style and creating his own magic: Analysis. As a man who has always sought knowledge and experience, Lucian joined a Guild in order to build proper relationships, as well as have a bigger chance of exploring the world around him. Appearance Lucian is shown as a tall young man easily towering over his younger brother before he reached his growth spurt, in his twenties with fairly pale toned skin which he inherits from his father unlike his brother who inherited their mother's normal skin tone, wavy black hair which is matted down and grey colored eyes which are often described as emotionless by some people, he has a cross-shaped tattoo in his forehead with its origin yet unknown and two green colored orb-shaped earrings, through his clothes, he has a very muscular body with some scars on it as a result of training and battles even though he prefers to hide them. Lucian bears some similarities with Damon such as black wavy hair, tall height, and their facial expressions. Lucian is usually seen wearing a white shirt which can be opened by buttons, long dark pants, dark shoes and a brownish bandage which is wrapped around his forehead in order to hide his scar, though his clothes depend on his travels, as he can change from a winter-based set of clothes to a summer-based set, but he will switch back to his normal set. In some casual events, Lucian will wear a custom-made business apparel - noted to cost a pretty penny. It's because of this that he tends to be the center of attention and gossip amongst the masses, much to his chagrin. Made from the finest of fabrics tailored by the finest of designers, it consists black blazer that covers his silk-based white dress shirt, a long cotton-based, onyx-black bow-tie tied perfectly in a knot, and long black trousers that are complemented by light black, slip-on dress shoes. During some time in the past, his appearance was drastically different. He doesn't sport the green colored orb-shaped earrings and the headband as he does currently. Also, his hair isn't as held up as it currently is and it's not parted - albeit this is probably due to Lucian wearing the headband. His bangs hang down from his face, nearly covering his eyes. He still has the soft and pale skin complexion, although it's a bit lighter than it is now. It's unknown why this is, but it could be related to his magical powers and its effect on his physiology. His clothes are significantly different as well. It's more loose and disorderly, him wearing it in a nonchalant manner. Tailor-made like in the present, it consists of a black jacket, a white untucked dress shirt with a tall collar, smooth black trousers, and brown dress shoes. This form of attire may be related to some recent event that happened in his past, in which he wanted to be dressed in such a way. The reasons are currently unknown. Personality Like the rest of his family, Lucian is rather carefree with his attitudes, nevertheless being respectful and polite with those around him. He is rather calm, keeping a smile and a tender expression on his face most of the time, even when facing the antics of his guild mates at Gunfire. Despite this, he has been seen to lose his calmness, even if temporarily. Even so, Lucian is not expressive about his emotions unless he feels comfortable. Amongst the members of Dragon Gunfire, Lucian likes to think of himself as one of the most cool-headed and seeks to keep this vision they have of him, when in their presence. In fact, Lucian often volunteers to help other members at many different tasks, including trivial ones, and acts as an information provider whenever they ask for it. As stated, Lucian is extremely intelligent and rather steadfast in thinking, whatever the situation at hand may be. Howsoever, he doesn't express it much, only acting, and merely hums whenever he is in deep thought, sometimes scratching his chin. Due to this, Lucian doesn't give much insight about anything unless directly asked to, something he is used to, though, which seemingly annoys those who are not. Along with it, Lucian often takes his time to read books and documents, be them fictional or actual reports. He has had time to do so ever since a young age, as his siblings were focused on their own matters and his father was too busy, entering libraries and searching for "cool-looking" books on his own. Due to this, Lucian knows a lot about the world around him. Lucian, like his younger brother Damon, can be rather childish sometimes, making jokes and teasing others while bearing blank expressions. Relationships History Synopsis The City on the Mountains: The Dragon Gunfire Guild, a group which relies on their camaraderie and teamwork, engages on the powerful members of Othrys, a governing city of terrorists, after two people being murdered at Crocus. A member of the guild was captured along the way and the guild reunites together in order to rescue their comrade while also taking Othrys down once and for all. *'The White Snake': Lucian ends up fighting one of the Almighty War Titans, Blaine Pheles. The two engage up in a dangerous combat, while also questioning the morale of the opposing team. Lucian proves himself to be quite intelligent by keeping up with Blaine's sheer power and dangerous venoms. This is a fight between men that may determine the overall outcome of the entire war. Magic & Abilities Physical Prowess *'Enhanced Strength': Despite not training as much as his siblings in the physical department, Lucian's strength is still greater than that of a normal human. He is shown to be easily capable of lifting other human beings, even throwing them away a considerable distance. With the use of his chains, he can lift large boulders of earth and parts of buildings, hurling those with extreme easy. *'Enhanced Speed': One of Lucian's greatest physical attributes is his ability to move his body incredibly fast, something heavily contributes with the use of chains. Having done long runs as a kid and proceeding to do marathons as a teenager, Lucian is capable of keeping a quick pace for long amounts of time, requiring very little time to achieve immense speeds. As stated, by using this Lucian makes it where his chain attacks have extraordinary speed, being capable of equally parrying the opposition and attacking them. When rotating with his chains, Lucian has enough speed to create a mini-hurricane which was potent enough to send small objects flying as well as disperse a gas cloud. *'Immense Reflexes': To keep up with the speed of his chains, Lucian has also developed extremely good reflexes. He is capable of keeping up with a total of twenty chains at the same time, reacting incredibly fast when just one of them somehow loses rhythm. His reflexes are so good that Lucian is capable of coming up with elaborate plans in the midst of battle, checking his surroundings and revising information in seconds while simultaneously fighting against an enemy. *'Incredible Endurance & Pain-Tolerance': Lucian has developed immense tolerance towards pain, despite being much of a speed fighter who tends to dodge his opponent's blows. In fact, he can keep up fighting despite sustaining some wounds across his body and even keep his pace up. Despite Blaine's potent poisons coming in contact with his skin, Lucian didn't even lower his guard, keeping his attacks and defenses up and only flinched upon trying to ease the effects. Lucian is also capable of constantly using an immense amount of magic power, doing so when activating his Evolution Chains, only getting tired at the end of the fight, although the fact he was poisoned heavily influenced it. *'Enhanced Durability': Despite his constant training, Lucian admits that his body isn't as durable as his siblings. While it can withstand attacks which would normally harm the average human, Lucian has been shown to bleed after getting attacked by very sharp objects and rocks hurled at him with extreme speed. Blaine Pheles' poisonous needles could easily pierce through his skin, quickly deteriorating his skin. Nevertheless, only incredibly strong or magically-enhanced blows are capable of breaking his bones, as normal attacks will only slow him down. *'Genius Intellect': Unsurprisingly, Lucian is quite well versed in mental fighting, his mind being further aided by the nature of his magic. Reading books about a variation of subjects, Lucian knows quite a lot about magic and the world in general, being well-versed when it comes to the many beautiful locations of Ishgar. Due to it, he also possesses knowledge of various animals and their basic behaviours. Using Analysis, Lucian can store information which would be otherwise forgotten or would give him a hard time to even remember, and even analyze more than the normal eye can see. Furthermore, Lucian is capable of utilising his magics together for a variety of effects, shown when he formed an armor of chains and kept a poisonous gas from entering it by using his Seal Magic. He is also quick to notice if his opponents keep a movement or attack pattern. Ways of Combat Profficent Hand-To-Hand Combatant: Being trained to be a Mercenary since a young age, Lucian knows the basics of bare-hand combat. He adopts a basic fighting stance and mainly uses his speed in conjunction with punches and tackles when physically attacking, generally doing so to break open his opponent's guard. These attacks, as stated, consist of swift or even round-house kicks and open-palm chops, using these to also move his body along with his attacks. Despite this, Lucian was one of the most skilled combatants of his class back in Magia Academia. Chain Specialist: Lucian is shown to be a very capable user of chains in combat, using the ones made from his magic. Having trained since a young age, thinking they were the coolest and most versatile weapons, Lucian knows a myriad of body movements to accordingly make his chains move, be it to make them attack, defend, spin or make much more complex moves. When wrapped around his forearms, Lucian can quickly unwrap them with a single movement and get ready for battle. Unsurprisingly, Lucian can also use his chains for transportation, latching them into certain spots so he can jump and leap forward as if he was using vines in a jungle. Furthermore, he can make them spin so fast that he is capable of flying and even dash through water, although for a certain amount of time. Master Strategist: Being deemed as a very intelligent mage who possesses vast knowledge about things in general, Lucian is also a potent strategist, capable of forming battle plans on the midst of things by paying attention to himself, his opponent and the surroundings. Lucian is not limited to his sight for observing things as he can use Analysis to gather a much more complete pack of information. When frozen out of fear by Blaine, Lucian quickly deduced that while his body couldn't move, his chains still could, using them to simultaneously attack Blaine and move out of the way. Despite being in mid-air, Lucian successfully thought that instead of evading he would disperse a poisonous gas by spinning along with his chains. Magical Abilities Immense Magical Power: Lucian possesses vast amounts of magical power, known as a prodigy in his class during his teenage years due to how much focus he put into its training, being much more than his physical training. In fact, while his aura isn't something which can shake an entire island, Lucian is very well above the average mage, capable of brightening an entire hall once his aura flares out, putting immense pressure on his surroundings. His control of his aura is such that he can even dominate weak-willed people with a single burst. Lucian's reserves are big enough that he is rarely seen sweating or tired even after executing several spells and combinations with his chains, be it using their various abilities or increasing their effects with sealing spells. Even after using his upgraded chains, Lucian didn't show any sign of magic fatigue despite the many elemental spells he employs with them, keeping up and outmanoeuvring his opponent without much difficulty. When flaring it out, Lucian's aura takes on a bright-white tone which highlights his body's frame. Magic Analysis (分析 Bunseki) is a simple Caster Magic, speculated to be a familiar parental magic to Archive which had probably originated it, which revolves around the analyzation of the surrounding environment. It is employed in a variety of situations by Lucian. He starts its activation by properly focusing his mind and touching the right side of his forehead with his right index and middle fingers. Then his pupils begin to glow in a green tone, signifying the magic's activation. Upon activation, Lucian is capable of analyzing statistics and attributes of almost anything in the scenario, said concepts being expressed in the form of numbers or even graphics as he can choose the method of its exposition to his liking. Nearly everything can be observed by Lucian's eyes right now as they are capable of easily detecting any kind of life form, regardless if they have magic signals or not. Even some inanimate objects can be analyzed, though differently from living beings, with Lucian capable of checking whatever material or compounds something is made of. While in living beings, he can check things such as breathing rate or even heart rate, therefore gaining the ability to see if someone is lying or not. With that being said, Lucian can go further and even analyze weak-spots from either living and non-living. Despite not needing to store such information, Lucian may opt to do so because of the probability that most of them may change with time. In fact, he can analyze statistical stuff as well from people, such as the amount of strength and stamina. This self-explains why he may store them, as because of training someone's statistics may change. Aside from it, even how someone's behavior changes can be analyzed, Lucian detects certain vibrations in their magical signal, similar to how a doctor would detect hormonal changes in a person's body. Not only can Lucian analyze all this kind of information but also store it as magical data into his mind, similar to the magic Archive, being possibly an evolution of the latter. Said information can be accessed at any desired time and even arranged into different folders. When concentrated on a single person, Lucian can access their memory as if it was an Archive, then being capable of seeing many and many different memories or otherwise even manipulate already existing memories into something else, an effect which has a limited effect. Lucian has also shown the capability of linking his own mind with other people's, thus being capable of sharing thoughts and information with them. *'Observe' (観察 Kansatsu): Being one of the magic's most basic spells, this one can be executed easily by Lucian. Firstly, he concentrates himself and his mind, focusing on the analyzation aspect of his magic as magical power gathers much more into his eyes. Lucian is then capable of seeing further into anything's statistics, claiming he has gained immense insight, like the entirety of a metal's structure in accurate detail or even what kind of processes are happening inside a living organism. Lucian has stated that he can see even invisible things with this spell as his eyes had ascended, detecting even the most well-hidden things with not-so-much difficult. *'Link' (リンク Rinku): Another simple spell in Lucian's arsenal, which gives more attention to the information side of the magic. Lucian executes this spell by pointing three of his fingers in any desired direction to then fire a green short beam while keeping in mind whatever it will have as its target. Anyone hit by said beam will have their minds instantly connected to Lucian's own, enabling him and the target to share thoughts as if they were using telepathy and even share archived information. Furthermore, Lucian is capable of accessing the information inside the mind of someone he is connected with and even alter it, if enough focus is given and there are few targets, for a limited amount of time. *'Clairvoyance' (千里眼 Senrigan): A much more complex spell used by Lucian, focusing on the use of information. First of all, Lucian must have access to certain types of information in order to execute such a spell, as he has to rely on already existing data in order to plot some strategy based around it or even, as some say, predict what will happen next. This spell is mostly used during battles when taking into account the nature of magic and the opponent's as well. As a fair example, by gathering information on a person's fighting style, Lucian can almost completely predict what could be their next move. Chain Magic (連鎖魔法 Rensa Mahō): Is a Caster Magic involving the use of chains. This Magic allows the user to shoot long chains from their hands, complete with grappling hooks at the ends. They can be used in combat by launching the grappling hooks through enemies. After they have been caught, enemies can also be slammed into objects such as trees, the ground, boulders. In Lucian's case, he has the Normal Chains Set which lets him summon a variation of chains used for normal tasks, each chain can extend from each finger of his right hand, although he is able to use a special chain upon closing his fingers together. Upon executing his Book: Evolution Lucian switches his Normal Chains to his left hand and summon their improved version in his right hand called the Divine Chains Set which is far stronger than the normal and can do far more things. Normal= Normal Chains (正常鎖 Seijou Kusari): Those are the normal set of chains created by Lucian, with each chain coming from a finger of his right hand. Even though they are magically originated, the chains look like and are harder than normal chains, this specific set is only used for normal tasks both in and outside of battle, those tasks involve molding up an iron ball which can be used to attack or detect ethernano, create a silver pistol which can rapidly fire 'came' bullets, forge a scythe which size can vary depending on his own will, form a sharp silver sword or even a long or short spear, and finally molding a normal looking chain used to hold an object or a person. Lucian uses almost no ethernano in order to keep the chain active, however, the bigger the chain and the longer it is active, Lucian's magical reserves will slowly be drained, additionally, he just spends a bit more in order to shape his chains according to his liking. *'Ball Chain' (球鎖 Kyū Kusari): Is a molded chain with a ball in the end, it comes from Lucian's thumb, Lucian mostly uses it for both offensive-defensive capabilities and in outside battle situations. Lucian can throw it with immense speed in order to reach and hit targets with immense force such as iron walls which are easily broken by it, if used to hit a human target, the force used will make the target fly away with broken bones or either too damaged muscles, the strength of the ball will depend on Lucian's own will by wanting it to be stronger. When not used for offensive capabilities, Lucian can use in order to detect Eternano, when doing so the ball will begin to move in the direction which has the greatest amount of ethernano coming from, as an example, if Lucian was trying to search for a powerful mage, but there are two mages, one with greater magical reserves and one with little, the Ball would begin to appoint towards the Stronger Mage. Once strengthened by his Book: Evolution, Lucian will be able to conjure and mold far more balls through the entirety of the chain, with it, he can attack more than one target in a single attack. *'Pistol Chain' (拳銃鎖 Kenjū Kusari): *'Scythe Chain' (大鎌鎖 Ogama Kusari): *'Sword Chain' (剣鎖 Ken Kusari): *'Spear Chain' (槍鎖 Yari Kusari): *'Contact Chain' (接触鎖 Sesshoku Kusari): |-| Divine= Divine Chains (天鎖 Ten Kusari): *'Chain of the Sun God'(天照鎖 Amaterasu no Kusari): *'Chain of the Water God' (水神鎖 Suijin no Kusari): *'Chain of the Wind God' (風神鎖 Fūjin no Kusari): *'Chain of the Thunder God' (雷神鎖 Raijin no Kusari): *'Chain of the Earth God' (土鎖 Tsuchijin no Kusari): *'Chain of the Healer God' (薬師鎖 Yakushi no Kusari): Book Magic (本マ魔法 Hon Mahō): Is a Holder Magic that relies on the use of books. This magic is used by numerous mages. This magic is performed by channeling the user's magic into the book to perform certain tasks. There's likely as many different forms of Book Magic as there are books. The number of pages and the size of the print in the book is in correlation to the user's magical power at max. The more pages and the smaller the print the more magical power the user has before using spells. The spells used by this magic are as varied as the different magics in the world. Spells can be created or copied by this magic. *'Evolution' (進化 Shinka): With this special spell, Lucian is able to do some kind of evolution with his Chain Magic. By opening the book, Lucian will then look for a certain page containing things about the desired magic, upon doing it, Lucian will quickly study the magic and evolve its usage. With Chain Magic, Lucian is able to transform it from a normal holder magic to a mix of Holder, because it revolves around the use of a magical item, Caster, because the chains can now allow the user to expel magic, Lost, because the chains are able to do several things which are rare nowadays and Subspecies magic because the chains can use abilities which some other normal magic can do normally. With this, Lucian becomes a master of these four categories and uses his Chain Magic at its max to battle his opponent, however in order to do it, Lucian will need to sacrifice 1/6 of his Magical Power to keep it active for an undetermined time. When doing this, Lucian's Normal Chains will be set in his left hand and a new set of Divine Chains will substitute them in his right hand, with them being the improved version, being capable of doing things only Caster, Lost or Subspecies type of magics could do. Sealing Magic (封印魔法 Fūin Mahō): Is a Caster Magic utilized by several mages. This magic allows the caster the ability to seal objects and people. These spells can involve creating enchantments and formulae which can have several effects such as stealing the target's magical energy or locking their magic for a period of time. Equipment Status Quote Trivia *He is based on Coco from the Toriko Series. *According to Dante, when he was younger, he had very similar looks to Lucian. **This statement puzzles many people due to the fact Dante possesses a devil'ish appearance. *According to an Interviewer: **Lucian's special skill is his Observation. **His signature technique is his Chain Magic. **Lucian's hobby is reading books. **Lucian's routine is unknown. **His favorite food is lasagna. **Lucian wishes to fight no one in particular. **He is proficient with both hands. **Lucian's complex is unknown. **The people Lucian respects the most are Dante, Shan, Hendou and Daisuke. **Lucian doesn't wish to be enemies with any of his family. *'Lucian' apparently is a way of writing Light in latin, reflecting on his use of bright magics. Draco comes from greek and can mean either Dragon or Rigorous, though this doesn't mean much on him. His D. stands for Dexter, coming from Dexterous, referencing his skills. Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Draco Family Category:Dragon Gunfire Category:Dragon Gunfire Member Category:Dragon Gunfire/Othrys Category:Kairos Flight Category:Mentor Category:Mentor Program Category:LGBT Characters